Truth Be Told
by Metasapphire
Summary: Revelations about Hisana's death surface, and the repercussions are enough to stir the already complex relationship between Byakuya and Rukia. When Byakuya begins to pull away from Rukia, she knows she must unravel whatever truth troubling him. Rukia enlist in Renji's help to uncover untold secrets and mysteries. However; the truth uncovered is a hard pill to swallow.
1. Chapter 1

This story will explore the complex sibling relationship between Byakuya and Rukia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

For a while now nights had seem desolate—cold. Even when the moon shone its rays with jubilance, vanishing all the eerie, lurking shadows, and the stars suffused delicately across the ebony skies, the nights carried with them an obvious desolation. Since the defeat of Kadiya, the seireitei bore the semblance of peace. But peace, as it always seemed, had an expiration date. Allowing the idea that destruction had surrendered to peace wrought the mind was foolish. Byakuya Kuchiki had known that well. From many years of leading the clan and dealing with his responsibilities as a captain, he knew very well that as often as peace came, it was never a lasting concept. Wars were inevitable; thus far, it was always wise not to conform to the complacency of peace, but to stay guarded.

As the others accepted peace, allowed themselves to no longer feel threatened, the captain of squad six remained alerted. His guard never wavered even when he'd partake in trivial matters.

The squad six captain had also expected the same mindset from his squad. Renji, the lieutenant of squad six had relayed the captain's orders to the other seated officers. Making sure they knew that the protocols remained intact now as it did before. To the seated and unseated officers, the practice seemed futile, not worth adhering. But knowing their place and lacked there of political stance, they accepted—of course with reluctance.

Renji understood the captain's reasoning. Considering the casualties, the captain was taking a logical step forward. To celebrate a victory that became only through destruction was not right, and thinking back to when one of the bounts had slashed through Rukia's body without remorse, Renji felt it necessary to accept the captain's demands. No celebrations, just work. A few years back, Renji would have hated the new ruling. It would have seemed unnecessary, maybe even drastic. Now, however, as the memory of Rukia's mulled figure flashed behind his closed eyes, Renji deemed the whole thing necessary.

It was a colder night than most and Renji was in charge of the east sector. He had spoken to Ikkaku earlier about some party being held at Rangiku's quarters; he'd turn it down of course. He was tempted. The thought of sinking into a sofa, sake in hand, surrounded by boisterous laughter and jokes was far more enjoyable than shivering ruthlessly against the crisp night, standing guard, and waiting for nothing.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Renji turned to face the man who called him, trying in vain to shoo the shudders that threatened to rise from the cold. The officer saluted him promptly, and he noticed the man was also subsuming his shivers."Word from Captain Ukitake, he wants you to come and see him as soon as you're relieved of your patrol." The officer saluted him one final time before marching off. Renji sighed; his patrol wouldn't end for another hour, and wished whatever Captain Ukitake had to say, he'd have the officer deliver it to him instead. Making a trip to squad thirteen after eight hours of patrolling the sectors of Seireitei was enough to make his head hurt. Reflecting on sleep and the warmth of his bed he would soon be rewarded with was what kept him from collapsing onto the ground with defeat.

* * *

Rukia sat quietly outside of her captain's office. She was beckoned by Kiyone to meet the captain promptly after her sweep in the Rukon district. Usually her captain wouldn't make haste to confer with her unless to give her an assignment that warranted a trip to the world of the living, and even then, he wouldn't pull her from a task.

As Rukia swung her legs to and fro, she thought of reasons her captain summoned her so late at night. To discuss a promotion, Rukia thought smiling to herself. Maybe he wanted to—Rukia's predictions were then cut off by an approaching shadow. The shadow danced along the floor, and when its form materialized into a figure she'd known so well, Rukia hopped of her chair. _Renji._

Renji walked up to where Rukia stood; he too had not expected her there. Rukia cleared her throat, preparing to say something, but was beaten to the punch. "What are you doing here?" The lieutenant rubbed his eyes, chasing away his exhaustion.

Rukia was aware of the new protocols assigned to squad six by her brother. She'd felt bad for Renji: he cancelled out his leisure hours, focusing only on his work. Which was oddly uncharacteristic for Renji. She knew him to be the slacker type, only getting to his work last minute or half-assing it. He was never the astute type, not even when they attended the academy. That had always been her.

"I'm meeting my captain." Rukia offered him a concerned look.

Renji caught the unsaid message from Rukia's expression and waved off her concern with his own uninterested look.

"I'm fine, Rukia," said Renji in his most resigned tone. Rukia knew he wasn't but resolved to accept his word for it. Bantering outside of her captain's office was rude. She'd press on about his work later on when he wasn't grumpy from lack of sleep.

When Captain Ukitake popped his head out from his office, he was surprised to see both Rukia and Renji there. "Oh, you two have arrived at the same time." The white haired captain offered the two of them his softest looks. "Well, come in. Both of you."

Renji and Rukia exchanged looks before slipping, side by side, into the captain's office. There was always a vast difference between a captain's office and any other seated officers, Renji noted the moment he entered the open spaced office. Compared to this office, his office was a small cluttered square. Like his captain's, captain Ukitake's quarters was vast and unnaturally organized. Captain Ukitake's office emitted a wave of tranquility, the same effect he had on others, Renji realized. His walls were the color of eggshells, clad with a few pictures here and there. The furniture in the room were scarce, only a crimson sleeved sofa and tawny colored desk and chairs, arranged with a minimalist eye occupied the office.

Renji looked around in awe, as it was his first time ever stepping foot in Captain Ukitake's quarters. When he went to take a seat on the sofa, he was served a reprimanding look from Rukia. Taking the hint, Renji stopped, inches from the cushion, and rose up, giving her an apologetic shrug. Captain Ukitake with his back still turned ordered them to find a seat anywhere. Now it was his turn to serve Rukia a look. Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji's impish grin.

Captain Ukitake leaned against his desk. He acknowledged Rukia first: "Rukia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine captain," she said hastily. She sat on the cushion next to Renji. Side by side, the two contrasted greatly in size; Rukia dwarfed by Renji, even when the other soul reaper hunched over, cutting five or six inches from his actual height.

Captain Ukitake looked relieved. "That's fantastic…" Finally the captain's kind eyes wandered to Renji. "…and Lieutenant Abarai, you look tired."

Rukia looked at Renji sideways. Captain Ukitake was highly perceptible and Renji's languor could be seen by anyone, perceptible or not. She kept her gaze on Renji. If anyone could sap the truth from Renji, it was her captain. The man radiated good intentions, and anyone dealing with anything would willingly offer him their distress. They'd feel their confessions would be safe with him, just as Rukia felt.

Renji stretched himself out languorously on the sofa. His arms stretched out either sides and curling back in from their pull. He forced his eyes to widen, chasing away the heavy lids that threatened to steal his vision. He tried to focus his gaze on captain Ukitake, but every once in a while, the blur would cloud his sight.

Finally reclaiming his win over exhaustion, Renji felt it safe to respond. "I'm fine—all I need is a solid ten hour, uninterrupted sleep." He unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"I see." The captain said, partly to himself.

"Captain," Rukia began, her gaze leaving Renji. "Is there a reason you called me?" Rukia was speaking for Renji too, though she did not say it. Her captain unpinned himself from his desk. His expression was one Rukia was all too familiar with. An expression denoting that he had an idea for her—or seeing how coincidentally Renji was there too, for the both of them.

Captain Ukitake clasped his hands before him, enthusiasm claiming his otherwise soft features. "You two have proven yourself effective in times of war…"

Before the captain relayed more, Renji knew—had a solid idea what his next line of sentences would soon be. He'd gotten so used to turning down invites to spot them before they made themselves known. First it started with an obvious compliment on a job well done, then it would seamlessly segue into a statement that acknowledged the person's exhaustion earned from the hard work—

—"From all your hard works you two seem utterly drained." Renji, casting Rukia a dry sidelong glance, made a sound, one made when he was not amused. She seemed eager to hear what her Captain had to say. But it was clear to Renji what would come next. His shoulders sagged at the thought of turning down the captain's offer.

"I spoke to the head captain." Renji's interest piqued. If it were an order from the head captain, then it would mean whatever protocols his owns captain had set were, at best, negated, right? It was best not to let his hopes up high. He waited for the captain to conclude.

"He's sponsoring a three day break for all the squads. Free to do whatever it is you please—free of all obligations. Free to rest…"Captain Ukitake gestured a hand at Renji. "Free to spend time with family." The captain gestured a hand at Rukia.

"Oh, wow." Rukia smiled wildly. She was happy not just for her, but for Renji as well. She turned to him. He looked so drained. Renji caught her stare and she noticed him blushing a little. He wasn't the type to wholly admit to being overwhelmed. He took his position very serious, and his loyalty to his captain, her brother, was important to him as well.

Renji smiled shyly at the captain, though the realization had yet hit him. Exhaustion had stripped him of a fast reaction time. It wasn't when Ukitake repeated it, this time more forward did he finally feel himself excited of the news. Renji folded over, his body hadn't felt this beat up since he trained for his bankai, and even then he had time to rest.

"That's not all," Captain Ukitake said, turning to his desk and grabbing two forms of paper. "I also have this." He passed it to Rukia who then passed a copy to Renji.

Rukia skimmed over the sheet. It was an invite from the head captain. A banquet held at his house; everyone was to attend.

Rukia's eyes widened. As a low ranking officer, she was not really allowed to attend banquets such as these. It was for captains, lieutenants, and third seats. An officer below that of a third seat was not permitted the honor. Though she'd never attended, she had always mused over what occurred at those functions. And now, she was given the chance. Hiding her excitement deemed impossible, but in a tempered excited manner, she looked up at her captain incredulously.

Rukia folded the paper. "Captain," she breathed. "This is too much."

Ukitake waved a hand dismissively at Rukia. "Nonsense…you deserve it." He turned to Renji. "Renji, will you be able to attend?" The captain was now seated behind his desk, arms clasped, pressed to the desk as if he were tending to important matters.

Renji looked over the invite again. Unlike Rukia, head over heels about the whole thing, he wasn't leaping for joy. He had regularly attended these functions back in the day. It was held every five years, and he had attended them, never missing one since being a lieutenant. The gala, since Aizen's betrayal was not held the previous year, and he assumed was postponed to now.

Still gazing at the paper, Renji recounted the last time he went; he was Kira and Momo. They'd seclude themselves throughout the night, with Momo occasionally making conversation with the captain of squad ten. It was ten years ago when he had went, and that night had drawn out, bland and congested with a sort of formality he often felt uncomfortable around. Though the prospect of it all was awe-inspiring, the room filled with soul reapers clad in pure white, the floors—ceiling pristine. The sight and ambiance of the room had provoked a feel of astonishment, nothing he'd ever forget. Everything had been dressed lavishly: the tables, the chairs, and even the music.

Now as he stared blankly at the paper, the captain of squad thirteen waiting for his answer, he felt inclined to say yes. Really, all he wanted to do was sleep for those three days. He looked over at Rukia who seemed more than please. He inwardly groanen; of course Rukia would want to. She'd never been to one. He was sure if she went once, she would share his disinterest.

Rukia stood abruptly, surprising Renji. She stuffed the paper into her pocket, bowed and thanked her Captain. With her head still bowed, she turned to Renji, waiting for him to thank the captain and give him his 'yes.' When Renji kept quiet, Rukia's gaze on him hardened. She restrained from verbally chastising him.

Renji pulled himself off the sofa—his movements were stiff and lethargic.

He regarded the captain with a respectful nod. "Thank you for the invite Captain Ukitake." He didn't give the captain his answer, to do so now meant he'd have to commit to it. His mind was drained, his muscles were barely able to execute the easiest of demands.

Renji's lack of response did not bother Captain Ukitake as he understood the tired man before him. He identified with him, even. There had been many weeks—months when exhaustion had robbed him of interest. Noting Renji's unsaid decline, the white haired captain simply offered Renji a smile, dismissing him with a simple nod.

Captain Ukitake looked down at Rukia, who was still over the moon about the invite. "I'm sure you'll be attending, Rukia."

Rukia held back some of her excitement. "Yes, captain."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next Chapter! No promises, but I am hoping the next update will be next Thursday or Friday...


	2. Fancy Dining

A/N: Long wait, but it is finally here. The second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it all belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Rukia thanked her captain a million more times before rushing out of his office. Renji was a few meters ahead of her when she turned the corridor. She quickened her pace to propel her closer to him.

"Renji, wait up!" She called out to him, waving her hand. "What's the rush?" He had slowed his pace enough for her to catch up with him. When she looked up at him, his face was drained of color and his eyes were barely exposed behind heavy lids.

Renji felt his patience waning. Normally, his lack of sleep had little effect on his mood, but thirty-two hours of unaccounted sleep had done some damage to the rational part of his brain. "I don't feel like talking, Rukia." He snapped. Rukia paused for a minute, thrown back by his tone.

"Someone needs a nap," she teased. "Call me tonight." She went her separate way. Tired Renji was not a Renji she liked to be around, and tired Renji was also not a very rational version of Renji. Persuasion would not be effective if she tried it now, and she did not want to attend this banquet alone.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was not a fan of the annual Captain's Banquet. Years ago, when his wife Hisana was still alive, he had taken her to one. They had spent the evening during the banquet outside, taking in the beauty of the sunset. The sky had in itself carried a sort of aesthetic that entertained both their interest. She had told him that same night of her sister, the past she tried so hard to turn away—escape from. It was that night that she resolved to find her sister, to atone for her actions. He had willfully supported her on that quest, and that night, before the banquet had concluded, the two snuck out for the hills a mile from the lively chatter and music. They sat together enchanted by the colors in the sunset. It was then that Byakuya believed in peace for it was then that Hisana had admitted to him that she had never felt so safe—so _peaceful._ She had leaned against him when she whispered: "Thank you." Her voice smooth and wispy.

Now, years later, he would be attending without her. This was the first function since her death he'd attended. Byakuya had always resigned to his quarters sending the head captain his apologies for not attending. The head captain had always understood and never pressed him to come. And for that he had always been grateful. But this year, the skies had looked the same as it did back then. The young, handsome captain wasn't sure if his wanting to attend was for the sake of satisfying nostalgia or his way of refreshing his memories of Hisana.

"Brother." Byakuya pulled away from his own mind to find Rukia standing shyly at the liminal space between his office door and the corridor. She was hugging her arms, head tilted down in submission to his authority. Though he had never said it to her, he hated how guarded she was around him and wished she would loosen up. Byakuya regarded his sister with slight bewilderment, but anyone looking in would notice his expression had not shifted from what it was a moment before she appeared.

"Sorry to disturb you, but…" Rukia trailed off. "I wanted to ask, well—" she swallowed her nerves. "I was wondering if you were going to the banquet, and if you were, could I accompany you, " She said it so fast, had he not been listening intently he would have missed 75% of it. His attention wandered passed her. Looking at her tugged slightly at his heart as it always did. She was the carbon copy of Hisana, and for many years, he had never been emotionally stable—never ready to look at her and admit how much he'd missed his wife. It was too hard.

His gaze returned on her. Her eyes were avoiding his and he felt a pang of guilt, his grieving was never meant to push her away or make her fear him in any way. He just didn't know how to truly accept grief without rejecting Rukia.

Coming to terms with his own grief, Byakuya realized how under the similarities, Hisana and Rukia weren't actually that much alike. Where Rukia was abrasive and impatient, Hisana was gentle and perpetually patient. Much more patient than anyone he'd known.

"Have you obtained an invite?" Of course, he knew she had an invite, but saying yes outright was hard. He was going to the banquet, but not to partake in the nights festive. He wanted to revisit the location he'd shared with Hisana many years ago. He would never share it with anyone else; not even Rukia, Hisana's sister.

Rukia jammed her hands into her pocket, searching for the letter. She retrieved it, delighted that it obtained only a few wrinkles. "I do, brother." She proceeded forward, only stopping when she'd noticed she'd entered without his invite. Though, he did not mind, Rukia felt the need to apologize.

Byakuya decided after her thread of apologies to have a terse talk with her about her nervousness around him at some point. He wondered as he watched her small figure awkwardly made its way to the center of his office if he emitted an intimidating aura. Was that the reason for her timid?

"I am to attend, but…" Byakuya noticed Rukia's smile wane after saying _but._ He considered for a moment another alternative where they both could reap their desired expectations from the night. She would have an escort and he could have time to satisfy his nostalgia. The banquet only ever came once a year. Then an idea came to him. Lt. Abarai could be her escort, if only for that night. Byakuya thought of a way to bring forth the idea without sounding like he was avoiding her company and throwing it onto his Lieutenant.

He turned his gaze to the large window screen adjacent her. The atmosphere, the lack of light emitted by the hidden moon indicated to him how late of a night it was. "Have you spoken to Lieutenant Abarai?"

Rukia's smile returned, but more impish than before. "He's got a date with his bed, he said." Byakuya was aware of the exhaustion his squad might have been dealing with. The entire month he pushed them passed their limits. He could only imagine Renji's tiredness. However so, Renji would have the entire day today and tomorrow to recuperate. There was no reason for him not to go.

"Still, brother…whether he goes or not…" She added, but rather quieter, "—I would prefer to go with family." Though said significantly lower than the rest of her sentence, Byakuya caught it. Perhaps he could attend the banquet with Rukia, and once she relaxed among the company in the function he could leave for the hills. That wasn't a bad plan; he could at some point during the night excuse himself, maintain that he would return promptly, make it just in time for the sunset. Rukia wouldn't mind and the sunset was only a few minutes long. All he needed was a few minutes. A few minutes to watch the sun leave the horizon, leaving its essence of colors. An essence of orangey gold intertwined with the soft pallor pink and blue.

"It is settled, then," he said. "We will go together."

Rukia could barely suppress her excitement as she thanked him. It took all her self-control not to throw herself at him, hugging him till he'd collapsed from suffocation. She remained calm, only for a while until something came over her and she found herself running out his office in a speedy gate. For so long, since her adoption, and maybe even prior than, she had longed to belong. To be a part of something: a family, legacy, a job position. She longed to belong, and now, with just a single invite she would feel a sense of belonging. As she strutted the halls to her room, her energy dwindled down to sustained joy, it occurred to her how nervous she was. She had never really bonded with her brother. Sure, he's been there for her whenever she needed him; fighting battles for her—ones she could not accomplish on her own. He had always rescued her when she needed rescuing.

Memories of Gin Ichimaru extending the sharp end of his zangpakto at her rushed into her mind. That day, Rukia had felt her heart slowed as the life as she knew it flashed before her eyes. She was fated to die, but as luck would have it, the ending blow never came.

Her eyes had been shut, but when she'd opened them, she was still alive, unscathed. No longer dangling from Aizen's callous grasp. Instead, folded over, shivering from shock and fear, she was tucked safely in her brother's arms.

Her brother had used himself as a shield, taking the blow meant for her. He fell to his knees, severely weakened by the blow that had struck him above the heart. He had been panting as he held on to her, his breathing strained and uneven. She looked up at him, mortified at his depleting strength as the blood blotted dark red against his white haori. He had paled from the blow—struck down but never surrendering to the enemy that stood before him. He regarded them with an unmoving glare that gave Rukia chills. Under her panic, she was proud.

That was one of her most terrifying memories, and yet, for some odd reason it had also been a memory she cherished. Her older brother taking, what humans would equate to—a bullet for her. Rukia peered into her room. It was as she left it; tidy and cleared of any signs of use. She had spent a week or two in the world of the living and after that she took a mission down at the Rukon district. A never ending line of work. She was grateful to the three days of rest she would soon be rewarded with.

She thought of Renji as she sat on the edge of her bed. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed for her soul cell and dialed his number. It was two hours ago that she saw him, and she remembered him saying how exhausted he was and how he would sleep himself into a coma.

"Hello," came a tired voice. It was Renji. His tired tone was mixed with annoyance.

Rukia deliberated on hanging up now and saving herself from his snappy antics.

Too late. "Rukia," he droned, slowly waking out of his exhaustion. "What do you want?"

"Just calling to see if you are going to the—

"The banquet?" He interrupted. She noticed how uninterested he was and wondered if there was actually any convincing him. Renji was stubborn, it was better and far easier to trick him and threaten him into doing things. "I might go."

"You might?"

"Yes, _might_ ," he said. "I really don't like these functions. It's all fancy dining shit."

She grinned. _Of course._ He was still the same, rough, wannabe tough, scowl-faced, red-headed boy who lacked manners. He would never want to partake in an event such as this. She, however, did not mind the, as Renji put it, 'fancy dining shit.' She loved it, even. Perhaps it was her brother, the noble lifestyle rubbing off of her a little, but she actually enjoyed the artistry put into parties and banquets. Rukia laid on her sides, her hands holding her head up, listening partially to Renji's disdain for banquets. She was thinking of how she'd prepare, what she would wear.

"…What do you think?" Rukia snapped out of her reverie only catching the end of Renji's sentence.

"I think…" she began, improvising her next response. She wasn't really sure what he was asking her. "What was that you said?"

Renji expelled a breath and repeated.

"Oh," she said. Now she wished she hadn't heard him the second time. "I honestly don't think my brother would find that at all… _funny."_

Renji told Rukia of his plan to prank her brother. The plan wasn't a bad one, really. It was actually genius. And it would work on anyone, Rukia thought, but not her brother. The plan was to fake an attack on the seireitei only to have squad six quickly apprehend the attacker before any real damage. The problem with the plan was that her brother was not an idiot and would see pass the lie the moment the plan's initiated. Not to mention, he'd be less than impressed for having his time wasted on childish games. If Renji and the squad were to forgo with the plan—Rukia shook the image of her brother releasing senbonzakura on her friend.

"I think I rather stay home and work on that plan than go to that stupid banquet"

"Renji."

"What? you wanna help" He chuckled on the other line.

Rukia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous," she said. "If you knew my brother, you'd know that this is not a wise plan. He isn't stupid. He'll know before you even execute it."

"You think so?" Renji sounded disappointed, but hope still hung to his tone. "I don't know; seems pretty sound. Besides the goal is to impress him with how fast we complete the mission that he rewards us with a lighter workload, maybe even a break.

" _Right."_ She let a laugh escape her. She switched the phone over to her other ear, changing positions on the bed. Her hands ran through her hair; something she did when she spoke to him during nights like these. Though she never noticed it as a habit or a quirk. Renji was an old pal, going way back when. If there was anyone she could open up with was him.

The line between the two slowed and Rukia noticed things got quiet on his ends. She froze. "Renji?" There was a chance he fell asleep.

"What?" His voice came, delayed. He was tired, she thought. "Listen…Rukia." There was a sense of urgency in his tone that alarmed Rukia. She adjusted her position on the bed. Still clad in her soul reaper gear, she felt the bud of her katana pressing uncomfortably at her hips. She pulled off the holster it hung on and tossed it to the other side of the room.

She was going to prod Renji to continue, but a knock came from her door, pulling her attention away. "Come in." It was her brother, he was dressed in his nightwear, his kensaikan were off and his hair was recently brushed, gathered into a clean low ponytail. His normal look of indifference was replaced with what Rukia thought was his version of concernment.

"Rukia…" He stayed at the door, not entering though she would never have minded if he did. She rather if he entered, his standing outside made her feel oddly uncomfortable, but she didn't have the gulls to ask him to come in because what if he didn't want to and her asking would inconvenience him. She inwardly scolded herself for overthinking.

Rukia didn't bother telling Renji to hold on; she did not want to interrupt her brother.

Before her brother continued, she noticed his gaze wandering to her hand. The one holding the cell to her ear. Rukia felt her cheeks heating up, and without any indication to Renji she pulled the phone from her ears and shot her brother a smile—of which probably lacked authenticity from its feel.

"Since the invitation does not touch on it as it is assumed that everyone is familiar with the practice, the head captain expects everyone to dress accordingly; No vibrant colors of such sorts, strictly black or white."

"Of course," she said. "I will make note of that." She went from the bed to her desk in a frenzy, grabbing for a quill and parchment. She noted on the parchment of the color regulations. Also adding that elegance was expected of the outfits. Knowing her brother, he would not allow her to leave for her first banquet in a milkmaid dress. Byakuya left for his room without announcement and when Rukia turned to thank him one final time she noticed his absence. She held back her disappointment. She reasoned it was too late for them to confer more on the banquet, any questions she had she would keep to herself or ask Renji. _Renji!_ Rukia ran to her phone still lighting, signaling that there was still someone on the line.

Rukia jumped back into her futon, resuming the position she was in before. "Hello?"

Renji sounded unimpressed when he finally responded. "Thanks for putting me on hold."

"Sorry."

"So you're going with your brother?" He sounded amused, mocking even. "That's like taking your mom to an event because you couldn't find a date."

"Well. You refuse to come." Rukia retorted, but then froze realizing what she might have implied. That if he did want to come they could've gone together. As a date. She hoped Renji had missed the implications.

He had. Or, he ignored it too embarrassed to remark on it. "Well. Like I said, fancy dining shit."

"Fancy dining shit," she returned, her tone even and contemplative.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that's the end of this chapter._

 _Hey...Fancy dining shit. ;)_

 _I apologize for taking this long, I do abhor the editing process. It keeps me from a quick update, plus with classes and life my time is limited...please stick around for the next chapter._


	3. Not A White Dress

A/N: Just in case you are confused about the timeline this takes place after the bounts defeat, but before the arrancars arrived. Basically, the summer Rukia stayed to recuperate in the soul society before going back to the world of the living.

* * *

Renji's eyes blinked open. He clung to his cell as his hands pillowed beneath his head, the hard shell of the cell pressing against his head had caused a very noticeable crease mark on his cheeks. Renji groaned as he lightly touched the mark on his face, deep burrow lines in the shape of his cellphone were not what he considered 'cute.'

He fought off some of the grogginess with a reaching morning stretch, his long limbs pulling at their limits and curling back in.

The redheaded lieutenant felt his eyes straining as the sun's golden beams radiated through a crevice in the curtains. The otherwise dark room hid behind a veil of familiar darkness that Renji felt comforted him in a way. Renji hated mornings when the sun was at its peak; fierce rays not yet tamed by clouds, bleeding through the sky with an unforgivable heat was not enjoyable. If only he could control the sun, will it to come at a time when his eyes no longer felt the taxing weight of exhaustion or when his body didn't ache.

Though he felt tempted to ensconce himself back into the warmth of his thin blankets, he opted for a quick shower instead as only a lazy ass stayed in bed passed this hour. A lazy ass, he considered, didn't have to endure a thirty-two-hour shift. What's one more hour when no one was around to condemn him for wasting another hour? Why not let the nibbling exhaustion whisk him away?

A frenzied knock on the door deterred him from the temptations of slipping back into bed. _Bed_ , he thought, ' _parting was such sweet sorrow.'_ He flickered one last considering look at his messy bed before heading for the door. Who would be dense enough to pay someone a visit at this time?

Renji's face dropped with annoyance the moment he opened the door.

"Rukia." He muttered dryly, his voice deep—still dipped in early morning grog.

The small raven-haired soul reaper stood outside his door, staring blankly at him. No sign of grog, no sign of any early morning imperfections whatsoever. Though coincidently enough, now fading, she too was branded with a dent on her cheek the shape of a cell phone. Renji smiled, but his smile morphed into a scowl as Rukia bombarded her way passed him into the house, not bothering with any formal greetings or wait for a proper invite.

"This place needs some light." Rukia walked over to the dark curtains and spread them aside. She flung them apart like Moses would the red sea, her arms spread out like she was waiting to be lifted up. Renji curled away from the full glare, his eyes not yet ready for the full intensity of the sun.

Rukia turned to Renji, and he noticed, well he tried not to notice her wearing something he was not used to seeing her in _._ It wasn't her regular soul reaper, black kimono, baggy get up.

It was—damn he hated being so frazzled so early on in the day. His brain had only just woken twenty minutes ago and it was not ready for any of this. It wasn't ready to decipher—really decipher why Rukia Kuchiki was wearing such a damn revealing dress. This dress, it wasn't Rukia.

The center of the dress broke apart, revealing her midriff as small cuts of fabric intricately spread across the entire dress bounded the top part with the bottom half. The small slits of fabric that bounded the top of part of the dress to the bottom were spaced apart enough to show the soft pallor of her stomach.

The intricacy didn't stop there, Renji noticed as his eyes wandered up to the top of the dress where small pleats pushed the neckline of the dress to sink passed her collarbone. The neckline was far more modest than anything Matsumoto owned, but it was still enough to rile up Renji's imagination. If Rukia were to lean forward, fold herself in any way—

Renji's head jerked away as Rukia did what he hoped she wouldn't have. She bent over, grabbing for something that had fallen on the floor as the curtains came undone.

Rukia was unaware of the internal conflict her friend had been battling with, her eyes were too busy studying his compound. "You really need to redecorate…or move."

Renji's eyes fluttered open, adopting an angrier look as it did. "Shut up."

"Really," she said strolling about the area, turning as she did. Her back was to him and he couldn't tell what she was disdainfully judging. "I could help you…my brother hired this guy, Reiso, he's our private decorator. He does—"

"Speaking of which." Renji took to changing the subject. Using her brother as the perfect segue. "How did it go with your brother last night?" He went to grab for his Zabimaru, but Rukia was already reaching for the sword to move it aside so she could take the chair by it. Their hands almost touched, and Renji was the one to flinch away. Her eyes went up to his, but he could not read her look. He assumed it was a cross between bewildered and hurt, and a wave of guilt went through him for being so childish. Withdrawing his arm was his way of being courteous, not wanting to touch her; especially when she wore that dress and inappropriate thoughts threatened to contaminate his mind.

Rukia's leg swung on the chair as her foot was too short to make immediate contact with the ground. "As always, I was awkward. He was formal. We hugged then talked out our terrible—complex relationship."

"That bad, huh?"

"No," she sounded guilty. Guilty for labeling the relationship as terrible. "He did tell me more about the banquet." She swung her legs hard enough to pull her off the seat. She landed a few feet from Renji, tilting her head up, staring at him intensively in the eyes. They were so close Renji noticed how defined the dress was on her, and that it wasn't white. It was off-white. Rukia stepped back and the space between them widened and he noticed yet another thing about the dress. It was bestrewn with glitter. Something he knew Rukia hated.

She spoke with her eyes now gleaming. "So I went to the world of the living and bought this. I couldn't find anything white in my wardrobe…nothing I like anyway."

"But Rukia." Renji began, pointing accusingly at the dress she wore with an expression that denoted indifference. "That dress isn't white."

She laughed at him. "Oh, Renji."

"I'm serious. I know my colors." He was annoyed by her subtle implications. Her laughing at him implied that she thought he didn't know what he was saying, but he did. He learned to detect shifts in color shades from Urahara. While he stayed there he was often made to sort through the inventory, and Tessai had a strange routine. He had liked things sorted into small cubbies with each cubby labeled with numbers, and under each number was a color. At first, Renji would stuff blacks with blues or blues with greens. But Tessai was strict and had a way of doing things that if not followed consequences were often nights without dinner.

In the end Renji had acquired a new skill. One he didn't think would ever pay off until now. "You aren't wearing white. Go in the light."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. She went and stepped into the light, her arms spread apart as if to present to Renji the dress was indeed white.

"It actually doesn't even look off-white when the sun strikes it," he said, his arms crossing around his chest as he studied the color some more. His hands stroke his chin slowly as he walked closer. "It's cream."

"Cream?" Rukia lowered her gaze to the dress and brought them back to Renji indignantly. "Are you telling me I don't know white from cream, Renji?"

"Rukia." He too was getting annoyed. "I know my colors."

Her teeth gritted in agitation. "So. Do. I."

The two of them squared off for a while until Renji relented. Rukia was stubborn, she would never see his point. Arguing with her was futile and he had better things to do than spend a whole day arguing with Rukia; he'd rather sleep the day away.

"Fine." Renji strode off into the kitchen and grabbed for a cup. He grabbed one for Rukia, not asking if she wanted a cup of water or not. It was civil to ask a guest if they wanted something to drink, and even though Rukia had visited him so many times before that she no longer felt like a guest to him, today felt different. She looked different; her dress, the freshness overtaking her features, it all felt foreign to him. Rukia had sat back down on the chair. He peered his head out the kitchen and noticed her attention was elsewhere, distant. Probably thinking of the banquet two days from now.

Renji's house was made up of five rooms, all humbly constructed square rooms connected seamlessly. His room, a bathroom, a living room, a dining room connecting with the kitchen. There was a small indoor patio where he placed two wooden chairs made for him by Hisagi. The patio opened into a narrow corridor leading into the living room. Rukia had wandered from his room to the red sofa in his living room. The sofa was old and a bit worn out, but Rukia didn't comment on its poor state. Yet, she had enough time to judge the alignment of his room. Renji poured them both a cold drink. A thin layer of condensation hugged the glass cups as rivulets of water fell, destroying the faint layer of smaller water droplets. He handed a cup to Rukia while taking a sip of his. She thanked him, took a sip and placed it on the table in front of her.

They sat quietly, the silence didn't feel strange rather it felt familiar. Renji chugged down his water realizing he was still in his night robe. He looked up at Rukia who was paying more attention to the hem of her dress. She was picking at it with a look of fluster. Straggling strands of threads weeded out of the hem of the dress that made it look cheap but to Renji looking cheap did not equate to looking bad. The more he surveyed the dress—the way it covered her alabaster skin—the more he liked it on her. It wasn't white; he wouldn't dare try to convince her otherwise, but it was still a nice dress. A bit frilly, something Orihime would wear. If Orihime didn't have giant boobs. Renji shook his head. Rukia looking pretty, Orihime's breast? What was wrong with his mind today?

"Renji."  
Renji shook the lecherous thoughts out his mind as his eyes wandered to Rukia. Something was bothering her enough for her to lose the edge he'd known her to have. Renji felt his heart jump when she looked back at him, her eyes lit and full of questions. What did she want? Rukia hardly ever was the sappy type, the one to beat around the bush, or hold her tongue on anything. So when she had drawn out her words, spoken his name suddenly without any indications as to why his name spilled from her lips, he felt a bit uneasy. Part of him wanted to scold her for being so theatrical, to spit out whatever she had to say, but part of him feared the look she had, feared the unspoken words.

Renji calculated his next words, looking passed her small frame. "If it's about the captain—your brother, Rukia—"

"It's not—I mean," she stumbled on her words, something she rarely did with him. Speaking to him was second nature. Whatever that needed to be said was said without hesitation. "I love my brother dearly. And he does to, I can tell, from subtle actions. He loves me, but I think a part of him is holding on to something…someone." Rukia shifted uncomfortably on the chair, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Renji's red hair caught her peripheral vision and she turned to him but didn't level her eyes with his verdigris colored orbs. She felt the words catching in her throat like dry grass catching the gleam of a flame. The thudding sound erupted in hear ears, stirring more apprehension in her. Her brother was a busy man, but Rukia couldn't help but feel a difference in the way he interacted with her. Sure, he'd always been distant. The two only shared a handful of meaningful interactions. As close as siblings were, she and her brother were about as close as hueco mundo and the land of the living. But after the Aizen ordeal she had thought things would get better. Though she didn't expect family outings or profound conversations by the koi pond, she also didn't expect for him to pull from her more.

"What do you mean?" Renji said.  
Rukia didn't know how else to explain it to Renji merely because she wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she did. Her brother hadn't actually done anything to provoke this sudden sense of glum, her insides really were where the insecurities were coming from. She hopped off from where she sat, walked over to the doorway; his house was quaint and familiar. Rukia leaned her side against the frame, her back to Renji as she surveyed the surroundings. Though small Renji's home had much more artifacts than any place she knew. He was a huge item collector: sunglasses, human necklaces, bobble heads, and graphic tees. She smiled to herself as she remembered the time she had gotten him into graphic tees.

Ichigo had a closet full of them, and during her occasional stays in there she had stolen one of his tees, giving it to Renji because she thought it went with him.

She lied to Renji by telling him that she purchased it especially for him. Which wasn't the case—it was never the case.

"Rukia." Renji was beside her now, his face marked with concern. He was drastically taller than her. Rukia looked upright, noticed the sincere look of concern in his features and smiled.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Hey, look…I forgot why I came here."

"To ask me if this new dress was appropriate which I am telling you it's far from white…"

"Shut up. No, I also came to ask you to come to the banquet. Maybe things will be less awkward if you tag along."

"With you and the captain?" Renji sounded skeptical.

"No." Rukia made a face, but it held no disdain. "I mean show up just in case brother has to confer with other noble families. I don't want to have to awkwardly tail him all night."

Renji's features softened at Rukia's eyes wandering sheepishly about the room. As if she were ashamed to ask him of this favor. How could he refuse her?

"Sure." Renji flashed her a smile, his thumbs coming up in a gesture meant to affirm his promise.

* * *

The two hung around in Renji's veranda for an hour or so, not talking about anything important. Renji was dressed now in the same graphic tee Rukia was reflecting on earlier. It was uncommon to dress in mundane outwear in the seireitei, but since they were off duty Renji thought nothing of it. It was a comfortable article of clothing, and he had nowhere important to go.

He glanced sideways at Rukia, her features were calmer now. No longer giving off the worry vibe. When Rukia caught his stare, he felt obligated to justify his staring. Before he could let the words stumble out in a hasty order, Rukia held up her hands, signaling for him to forget about it.

 _Hmph._ Renji let his gaze drift back to the view before him. Not a great view; his house was built behind a tall row of official buildings, all hailed towards the sky. They never let the sun in, Renji now realized. Between the humble gaps, thin slants of light broke through, but none ever touched his house. The slanted rays stretched out as far as the street separating his apartment from the buildings and died out.

Adjacent from the row of gray, firm stones of buildings was a small pond. Grass enveloped the pond and tiny hills circled around it. Renji had never been to the pond, he'd wandered a few times to the fence cutting it off from the area, but never actually went in. Beyond the fence, passed the pond, were brushes and abandoned stone benches that always gave him the creep. Really, when he purchased this small abode, he had no actual vision—no sense of aesthetics. Now he understood why Rukia had offered him her décor designer. Maybe if the inside of his house looked nice, it would deter from the dreadful surroundings.

"What were you thinking?" Rukia's voice came, distant. Renji pulled away from the dreadful view and looked at her. Her eyes were trailing the area. Seeing the look of bewilderment and undercurrent disgust in her eyes, he guessed she was talking about the view he had just been musing about.

"It was all I could afford before I was a lieutenant, alright."

He rocked back on his swinging chair. Rukia looked at him for a while, trying to figure out what he meant by 'all he could afford.'

She knew a lot of inexpensive places he could have purchased that look much better than this. This place was hardly worth its low price. She also never remembered Renji as the cheap type. He had always had trouble saving his money, always overspending. This place wasn't something she'd expect Renji to purchase, even if money was tight. Then it occurred to her as her eyes trailed passed the pond, passed the woods that encircled the pond. Beyond the woods and maybe a few miles passed a meandering river was a hill that overlooked the Kuchiki residence. Rukia felt her stomach lurch at the realization, how close yet so far they were from each other for those many years before their friendship reconciled.

* * *

There's this inherent idea that women have better color discernment than men...

Well. When they were passing that gene Rukia wasn't around.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Beyond the Forest

**A/N If only editing didn't take so long. Here's the next chapter of Truth Be Told...**

 **I disclaim I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia turned to Renji whose sights were off at a distance. She strained her eyes trying to read the withdrawn look behind his rustic orbs.

"Just passed those woods," she began, her gaze soft and considering. Renji's attention had turned to hers. "There's a river. A long river that curls and loops around the trees."

She drew with her index in the air a visual of the river's path. "It runs for a while till it stops at a tall slope just where the woods cut off. Beyond that hill," she paused, her eyes darted to his for a minute before it flew back to the woods near the pond. "Is the Kuchiki manor."

Renji's heart hammered against his chest, he hoped Rukia was too occupied with her own thoughts to notice his nerves rising.

He was approximately 2.5 miles from the Kuchiki manor, that's what the seller of this compound told him when he bought it.

At the time, he and Rukia were estranged and those hills, the one she mentioned—he had been to them.

Stood right on them—ran down them. Ran as far as he could until he'd reach a point on the slopes where the ground sunk low enough to reveal the tip of the Kuchiki manor.

That was as far as he could reach since his legs and wavering courage would not allow him any further. He had always gotten to that point of the hill, pivoted on his heels and ran back to the woods. Those woods were thick and the river that meandered around the tall trees was the only thing not tainted by the eerie shadows. There had been times that he'd stop by the river just to dip a foot in it to relieve his aching muscles from running up the hill.

"Small world." Rukia laughed, her eyes shutting peacefully. "Without the wall of trees we're almost neighbors." That was it, that was what Rukia couldn't see. Renji's eyes went back to the thick forest. She had missed the metaphor that lied behind the trees. Those trees, thick walls of darkness, did more than just cut him off from her, it separated their worlds. Beyond the wall of forests was a world of aristocracy where the privileged squandered about without a worry in the world while on the other side of the forest, the others—less privileged and plagued with misfortune, yearned to rise, to succeed, to chase a dream they felt obligated to reach.

How many times had he ran into the woods, followed that river to the hills only to reach a point on the hill where reality hit him so hard it forced him running back to the woods. He could make it as far as the peak of the hill where all he could do was bark at the manor at the distant. Her name had always caught at his throat when he had reached that point. It was the thought of obstructing her new life that had always held him from letting her name leave his lips.

"Renji." The frailness in her voice roped him back to the present. He turned to her, her face was featureless now staring at her twiddling fingers. He thought she looked so vulnerable then it made his heart slow back to its normal pace.

"What is it?"

"You're an idiot," she said simply, her tone light and teasing. "You live this close and yet you barely ever visit."

If only she knew how many times he tried. He wouldn't admit it now to her how many times he'd run to the hills only to stop and run back to the woods. He would rather let her believe him to be an insensitive idiot than to let her know that he was an even bigger sensitive coward.

"You're the idiot," he shot back, matching her teasing tone. "You live this close and yet _you_ barely ever visit."

* * *

The sky had ripened to a lighter blue as the day passed its early morning phase. The two swung on the moving couch for a while talking about trivial matters. Rukia brought up the banquet, she had so many questions. Renji shared some of his past experiences, leaving out the embarrassing parts, of course. He told her of the time he was ordered to fill in for entertainment, and how he had to improvise since he had no actual talent.

Rukia waited eagerly for the punchline of the joke. She knew of Renji's lack of talent, excluding the recent one he obtained from the world of the living where he could now differentiate between colors. She inwardly laughed at the image of Renji jumping up on stage and busting out a last minute, half-assed performance.

"So." Rukia urged him on when he stalled on the punchline.

Renji groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Did he really want to tell her this story? Rukia was known to store and archive all his embarrassing stories only to threatened to use them when she needed to blackmail him into something.

This story was known by others, though. He had publicly humiliated him, his captain, and his squad. The only ones who didn't know of this story were the people who were excluded from the banquet.

There were three rules administrated by the head captain for the annual banquets: rule number one was to adhere to the all-white dress code, rule number two was to RSVP to the event 24 hours prior the celebration, and the last and final rule—one he would soon break was to never discuss the event with any outside party.

"I got up and recited a 75 line poem." His face reddened and he could not make eye contact with Rukia.

Rukia stifled a laugh. "Please, oh please Renji." She inched closer to him on the couch and shook him aggressively. "Recite it now."

"Absolutely not," he snapped, reddening some more. "I don't—I don't even remember."

"Oh yes, you do!" She accused, her eyes opening up wide knowingly.

"I don't."

"Renji!" She urged, shaking him till his arm muscles tensed up. "Please." Rukia lips formed a pout; she never pouted, ever.

Renji shuddered at the words he said that night, words he hadn't known were corny until Yachiru came up to him and mocked him on his style or lacked thereof.

 _Red were the lips of the maiden who…_ His shudder returned when a slice of the poem leaked into his memory. Not one meter, not one verse, nothing in the poem was redeemable. It was so bad, his own captain, one who'd often appreciated great artistry had avoided eye contact with him that entire night.

"I can't tell you Rukia, I could get in trouble. Whatever happens at a banquet must never be leaked." Though that detail was true, it was not necessarily the reason for his tight lips. Even if that hadn't been a rule, he would never confess his poem to Rukia. Ever.

Rukia slouched down with disappointment only relenting because she did not want to break protocol and risk her chance of attending the banquet this year.

"Aright." Rukia rose from her seat and ironed away the bunched-up wrinkles of the fabric with her hands. Her time passed here with Renji was much deserved, but she still had things to prepare. The banquet was the day after tomorrow.

"You're leaving?" The undercurrent disappointment in Renji's tone appeased Rukia a bit, she smiled inwardly at the power she held over him for that fleeting minute. Catching the vulnerability in his tone, he replaced it with a mock. "Leaving to get a new dress, right?"

Rukia felt the power she had over him dissolve. "No. I'm going to go back to the world of the living with Rangiku and Momo and help them find their dresses."

"Boy, you guys are abusing the portals. Aren't frequent earth visits only for emergency uses only?" Renji observed.

"Well yes, I'm glad you said that, Renji."

Renji shrunk at her mischievous grin. " _Why?_ "

"Rangiku sort of lied to her captain. Well—truth disguised as a tiny white lie."

"Otherwise; a blatant lie," Renji clarified his brows arching.

Rukia's eyes darted left then right as if she were hiding dangerous secrets. "She-told-him-that-Urahara-had-a-mission for-you-a _-secret-_ mission-that-needed-you-to-go-there-at-once." She blurted out so fast it took Renji a few seconds to register it fully.

"And so how does that excuse all of you for coming?" Rather than explode for involving him in their little plans, Renji was actually curious as to how they planned it all out. He'd pop their heads in after he was told the entire plan.

Thinking that he was on board with the plan, Rukia continued, "so Rangiku told the captain that Urahara said you needed to bring with you three of the strongest soul-reapers you know."

Renji choked on a laugh. In what world would he be dense enough to bring an alcoholic bimbo, emotionally scarred fangirl, and a soul reaper the size of his toe as his back up for his mission? The implications were almost as comical as his poem at the banquet. Surely the captain of squad ten did not eat up that lie willingly, and if he did he surely was fed this lie with some delusional pills.

"The captain is suspicious," Rukia said.

Renji's eyes widened matter-of-factly. "I would hope he was more than suspicious, Rukia."

"And why is bringing us as back up an idea warranting suspicion? So it would have been easier to accept if you brought the guys?"

Renji's right hand went to his face as it drew down his features with exasperation. Rukia missed the point like an astronaut missing the moon and landing on the sun. The implication was not meant to devalue their own strength, Renji was well aware that the three women were competent fighters, and in the event of an actual battle, he had faith that the three would uphold, give their all and defeat the enemy, no sweat.

What Rukia failed to realize and what he realized the moment she relayed the plans was that any mission submitted by Urahara was a tedious mission often relating to science and experimentation. Any mission science-related or paperwork related was not a typical mission for Rangiku. Assuming that Captain Hitsugaya realized this as Renji had, there was no way the captain of squad ten would fall for that.

"How about the fact that if captain Hitsugaya contacts Urahara to verify, and Urahara unknowingly—"

"Oh, Kisuke's in on it." _Great._ Renji felt a headache coming on.

* * *

 **A/N: Note the symbolic properties behind the river and the woods separating Renji and Rukia. If you're familiar with Renji's "barking at the moon," speech he delivered to Ichigo after his defeat you'll catch how him running through the hills and never going pass them to meet Rukia is just a visual representation of he never fights for what he wants only to complain about never getting it.**

 **Leave a review, did you interpret the river as something else?**


	5. A Pendent Necklace for Your Smile

A/N Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters.

* * *

The banquet was in an hour. Rukia stood outside the manor, her stomach in a million knots as she thought of the crowds and formalities that would soon surround her. Renji had yet to arrive, and her brother was uncharacteristically late. She pulled at the hem of the dress to smoothen the bunched-up wrinkles that had appeared from her constant fiddling.

The sky was clear and the clouds were plenty, the weather was perfect and Rukia felt a wave of relief run through her when a cool breeze washed over her. Her hair was wounded into an elegant bun, but the breeze had caught at the straggling strands of her black hair, started to pull and unwound the twisted knot.

Rukia was about to go inside, wait for her brother and Renji there when she noticed a man approaching the manor. Rukia strained her eyes to I.D the man from the distance. The clouds moving shadows fell onto the far off figure making it hard to discern his identity. It wasn't until the clouds eased away from the sun, a beam casting brightly at the gentlemen did the man's face become clear to her.

Rukia felt her heart hammer against her chest as the identity of the man revealed to her. Black hair blowing elegantly in the wind, a stoic look, clad in a pressed down white hoari and white loosely fitted—traditional kimono, her lips quirked up as she recognized the man to be her brother. He was walking towards her with grace, no urgency in his steps.

Rukia went to meet him halfway, her smile widening as she noticed that he was holding a red box wrapped in a golden rope.

Byakuya unwound the rope slowly, curling as it released a latch that had bound the two sides of the box together.

"Brother," she breathed, impressed by the intricate patterns on the shell of the box. If the box was the gift, she would not mind. It was beautiful.

"My apologies for running light," he said as he opened the red box. Rukia's purple oculars enlarged within large white pools. The content in the box wasn't anything she's seen before. An amulet? No, Rukia deduced, it was way too large and intricate to be an amulet. She reached to touch the amethyst pendant with her index but then pulled back, her eyes shot up to his for permission.

When he nodded with approval, she slowly wrapped a delicate hand around the pendant. It was heavy, she realized. And cold. She inclined her head to the side, considering if the jewelry was worthy of her wearing it. Her brother had thought so, otherwise why would he buy it.

"Brother," she began, unclasping the latch the necklace in place. When the clasped released the necklace she pulled it free from the box. The chains that needled through the loop of the pendant were silver and the links were small. Rukia held the necklace up before her as she observed it with awe. "It's beautiful."

"It is a gift." His dry tone prompted her to look at him. His expression was blank, but there was something bothering him. It was his gray eyes, she noticed. They were avoiding her, wandering to the manor behind her.

"Let us depart," he said finally. He went to step aside, but Rukia blocked his path to the manor.

Byakuya quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

Rukia was still holding the necklace, she secured the chain around her fingers as the pendant hung freely, swinging as she moved to unblock his path. "Sorry, brother." She cupped her left hand and let the chain fall in a pool of silver links in her hands. "I invited Renji to come with us, but he seems to—

"Hey, captain! Rukia!" Renji's voice boomed from afar, and Rukia peered behind her brother in search of him. She noticed that he was coming north of the hill which meant that he had taken the path from the woods, the same path she observed from the porch swings at his house.

Renji was running now, his speed doubling as he went down the hill. Rukia looked up at her brother who seemed not at all surprised by the turn of events. Instead, he stepped aside and walked towards the manor. She was going to call out to him, ask him if it was alright to invite Renji to attend with them—since she'd make it seem so crucial that they attended as brother and sister, but Renji had appeared in front of her. He was smiling widely at her as he tried to tame his rapid breathing.

Rukia smiled back wryly.  
"I came," He said, adjusting his platinum bow tie. Without much thought, her arms reached up to help him. Their fingers had made brief contact and she felt a slight jolt.

Her eyes were on the bow, soft and considering. "You're late, but thank you." And she meant it, too. When she finally looked up she noticed his eyes were averted to the left as a way of not showing his embarrassment.

Rukia pulled away, clearing her throat. "Let's go." She grabbed him by the arms and ran towards the Manor.

* * *

Her brother had outdone himself. The ride to the banquet was nothing but extraordinary. A carriage had arrived to pick them up.

White stallions lead the orchid shaped carrier down a stony path; a route often reserved for the noble families to use on special occasions. Her brother and Renji sat on either side of her trying their best not let their expressions of indifference show. Renji had seemed uncomfortable, Rukia had noticed. He had mentioned to her that these banquets were not his scene. She could imagine how it felt for him riding in an elegant carriage across a stony reserved path.

To break some of his pent up nerves, Rukia reached for Renji's hands and held it, slight pressure meant to send him reassurance. Renji looked at their hands and felt himself loosening up a bit. However, as perfect and needed as the moment was, it ended when Renji noticed Byakuya's eyes narrowing at their hands. Suddenly he no longer needed her hands for assurance, simply not having her brother stare daggers at him was enough to ease his mind.

Renji had thrown his attention to the window beside him, hoping that Byakuya had stopped glaring at him and Rukia. Rukia hadn't noticed the brief staring war that occurred, mainly because she was over the moon with glee. She had never experienced this, he thought. And he felt somewhat bad for her. Sure, he hated the fest, the events the big deal made about them, but at least he had the option of going to one. Rukia had never had the option. Renji's eyes wandered to Rukia, happiness radiated from her smile. He couldn't help but smile to himself; her smile was oddly infectious. The red-head turned to the window beside him with the soft smile still plastered on his face.

They were passing through the cleaner safer parts of the Rukon district now, only a few miles from the banquet.

The carriage quaked as it went off the stony smooth road and onto the uneven surface of the Rukon district. The rigid ride had somehow pushed Rukia against him, and Renji felt his insides turning cold.

 _Please. Don't assume the worst._ Renji's eyes shot up nervously as he felt Rukia pressing harder against him. He feared looking at his captain would earn him a glare so intense with ill intent that he'd evaporate into the air. After a while of Rukia pressing harder against him—not really taking note to their proximity to adjust and apply a respectable gap between them— Renji felt the need to clarify their close proximity.

Before Renji found his voice to clarify, the large white center for the banquet came into view.

"Wow," Rukia mouthed, she was leaning over Renji her hands pressed on his lap as she poked her head out the window. Again, Renji felt his muscles stiffen. He assumed by sunset he would become the shredded remains of Senbonzakura.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one.

Please drop me a review of what you think so far.

I updated it today because tomorrow is Thanksgiving and might not get the chance to do it at all Thursday or Friday.

And since I won't be updating tomorrow to say it: Happy Thanksgiving to you all!" Enjoy!


End file.
